


Simon Says

by Mystery_Boi



Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Boi/pseuds/Mystery_Boi
Summary: Simon Kelleher was dead, at least that's what everyone assumed. Until a radio broadcast was sent out announcing that Simon had survived his peanut allergy and his death was faked.  The only one with the genius to stop him is Encyclopedia Brown. but this isn't an average mystery, Simon made sure of that. and by the end, Enny will be tested beyond his limits and question everything.(Basically, my sequel idea for One of Us is Lying with an Encyclopedia Brown crossover)
Relationships: Cooper Clay/Kris, Encyclopedia Brown/Sally Kimball
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapters 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> I made Sally Muslim due to a typo my friend sent over text, the idea seemed to work so it stuck. the name change is intended.

Simon Says

Chapter 1 

Encyclopedia sat by the fence holding a tissue under his bloody nose. Last weekend he solved another crime by pointing out an obviously forged signature of Justin Bieber on a poster. The person behind the scam, resident gang leader bugs paid him back by giving him a knuckle sandwich; hold the mayo, add the pain. So now Enny sat against a metal lattice fence holding back tears as the breeze blew in and stung his sensitive nose. 

“If he doesn’t see me cry, he’ll get bored and move on. Then I can bust him again and maybe he’ll go to jail” he hoped as in an unexpected turn, someone was approaching him. The someone was a very athletic brown girl with pigtails and a concerned look on her face. As she walked closer he thought two things. One, what does she want? And two, could she ask another time.

“Hey” the girl mumbled at him awkwardly “I’m sorry about your nose, I brought you an ice bag,” she said holding out a clear ziplock bag filled with water and ice and covered in a cold sweat. “Thank you Sally” Encyclopedia responded as he placed the bag under his nostrils. “How do you know my name?” Sally asked pensively.  
“I know everyone’s names, not because I try but enough pop up near me for me to remember,” he said trying not to seem creepy only to seem like a total geek. Sally looked at him like he was a whiteboard with tiny writing, squinting, and trying to understand. “What do you know about me?” She asked somewhat afraid. “

Encyclopedia looked at her like she was a Klingon “why? Why do you want to know? Look if you want your homework done just say so because my nose is too bloody to play 20 questions' '. Sally looked down disappointed and, after approximately 30 seconds in his head, he told her. “Your family moved here when you were 3, you’re not Catholic or Christian, because you don’t eat bacon and since nobody our age can usually resist bacon unless God tells them to. And one of my cases involved a bat mitzvah and since the Jewish people tend to be tight-knit in small towns and I didn’t see your name on the list for it that left two options. Atheist or Muslim. This was harder to figure so I told you to have a happy Ramadan last year and got lucky. Also, you just hurt your hand somehow.”

Sally was, to put it lightly, impressed. “How did you figure all of that out? I mean I know how but I can’t imagine how you would be able to remember all of that.” “I just can,” he responded, I’ve been able to for a while. It’s like a superpower like I’m Sherlock Holmes. That’s why I solve mysteries”. Sally nodded, “I know. You do, that’s what I’m here to ask you about” she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled drawing of an advertisement that Encyclopedia knew too well because he made it. 

“So this is what you’re here for,” encyclopedia asked, “You’re interested in the bodyguard position huh? You?”. Sally looked offended, she was expecting this reaction “what? You don’t think I can do it because I am a girl?!” Encyclopedia was even more offended, he can handle being called a number of insults, but a sexist isn’t one of them “NO! Let me clarify this to the utmost extent. This is a matter of size and stature. You are a 10-year-old girl”. “So” sally interrupted “you’re a 10-year-old boy”. 

“A ten-year-old boy with enough street sense to avoid the dangerous areas I would go through with a bodyguard.” Encyclopedia explained. “Look to be honest when I made that poster hoping a middle schooler would find it” he confesses. Sally rolled her eyes and smiled, obviously she thought she was wearing him down. “Who cares!?” She expressed “I’m tougher than any of the boys in this grade, possibly even in middle school. I’m a purple belt and I’m gonna get a black soon, I’m super fast and flexible and I’m the only one who’s applying. Plus you owe me” 

“Oh,” said Encyclopedia getting very, very annoyed, “I owe you, for what? What valiant deed did you perform that has indebted me to you?” Sally smiled proudly and told him “for punching bugs to hard he’ll probably see more starts than the ISS”. At this point, Encyclopedia scoffed hard “Really?” He said in pure disbelief. “He has 20 pounds on you at least, how’d you manage that David?” Sally looked at him, beaming with pride “because I’m me”

Chapter 2

5 years later 

Idaville marine docks 11:35 pm 

“This is the dumbest plan ever” sally observed, placing a large white poncho over her head, “you said that about every plan I have ever had, and what happens every time? Don’t finish because you know”. “We get yelled at by your dad or almost shot, kidnapped, or murdered” sally responded sharply “you know why most kids our age sneak out? To do drugs or make out in cars”. “We are doing drugs, well busting a drug deal” Encylopedia responded. After years of busting petty crimes by the tigers and other small-time hoodlums, he decided they should move up to the big time. By seventh grade, he had stopped two pedophiles, one major counterfeit art ring, and had faced more dangerous situations than anyone his age. As par for the course, this meddling kid’s behavior provided some job risks. 

The only thing that kept him from getting the Sherlock shit beaten out of him was his best friend and bodyguard, Sally Khalil. She usually goes by Kimball but that’s because they lived in a redneck town post 9/11 and even she was freaked out by racists. Of all the girls Encylopedia knew she was by far the one who talked to him the most. They had been best friends since the fifth grade and she was probably the bravest and most badass person he’s known. But right now she was dressed as a ghost. She was wearing a white sheet and white face makeup with black circles surrounding her eyes. Honestly, the makeup was definitely amateur, but that’s exactly the point. Encylopedia, on the other hand, was dressed as a knockoff Speilberg with a baseball cap and a hoodie, full indie filmmaker attire. Encyclopedia turned his cap slightly to the left and looked at his friend. “Remember the plan, if things go wrong we bolt okay?”. He knew that sally wasn’t stupid and definitely would leave, with or without him, if things got dangerous. Sally rolled her eyes ``I know genius, did you want to warn me or can you not think of anything to say?”. “That one” Enny replied. 

On the docks, there were two cars parked next to shipping containers. Both SUVs of different makes, decades, and quality. A gentleman from the nicer SUV exited his car and looked around checking for any witnesses. He was well dressed, too well dressed. Most likely a lawyer or corrupt officer. In the other much older SUV was a typical hoodie-wearing Jesse Pinkman looking individual who was less concerned about witnesses due to the gun-shaped bulge in his left pocket. The nicely dressed man pulled out a briefcase from the trunk of the nicer SUV and in the crappier SUV, the hooded man whistled for his partner to bring a duffle bag from the back seat of the car. “I got your stuff sir” Jimmy Velez, the hooded man said with a snark tossing the bag on the ground at the nicely dressed man’s feet. “Be careful with the merchandise you fucking junkie!” D.A. Holmstead whisper shouted towards him, stumbling back “if any of this stuff got damaged you can forget about our deal. I’ll have you and your buddies locked back up!! No more dope slinging, no more fixing evidence to get you out.” Holmstead threatened. Jimmy rolled his eyes “you’re such bullshitter, you know you can’t get any more money without me”. At that moment the two men were distracted by a very loud and very flatly delivered BOOHOOHAHA. D.A. Holmstead turned around and Jimmy looked up above him to search for the noise. “Who is that?” Holmstead asked, trying to force an air of discipline in his voice. Jimmy pressed his finger to his lips looking at Holmstead and pulled out his gun. “Who is that??” Jimmy asked holding his gun out in front of him “you come out now and you won’t get hurt”. D.A. Holmstead cautioned him “if you shoot that firearm you could alert someone!”. The two men snuck around the shipping containers looking for whiteness. Right near the entrance of the docks the two men were stunned to see a ghost in the wind. A poorly costumed ghost standing on her tippy toes to give the illusion she was floating. The girl dressed as a specter moved around, trying to appear as floating while across from her a young man in a hoodie and a baseball cap stood filming her. At this moment the men realized what was going on. “Amateur filmmakers, you were ready to shoot a pair of kids making a ghost movie” D.A. Holmstead remarked with humor. “I’ll scare them off” Jimmy snarled “say I’m a security guard”. Jimmy entered into view of the kids, signaling them with his hands. “Excuse me” Jimmy called out trying to sound professional “this area is private property and is closed to the public”. Upon hearing this the boy turned around and Jimmy realized he was wearing sunglasses, leading him to wonder how he could see in the dark. “Darn it” the boy muttered, “we’re making a movie, I wanted to make it in time for Sundance”. Jimmy rolled his eyes “Well I’m afraid you’ll have to come back another time. We’re closed, pack up before I give you a ticket”. The boy sighed and tried to plead “Cmon we’re not harming anyone right Gretchen?” The ghost looked around as if Gretchen wasn’t her name until looking at the boy and nodding. At this point Jimmy felt something was off “listen kids” he warned “you shouldn’t be here at night, dangerous people hang around here. Robbers, kidnappers-“.

“Drug dealers?” The boy asked Jimmy up and down. The ghost also turned her head towards him, glaring daggers through her makeup. “Yes, Exactly” Jimmy replied, at this point, he was getting suspicious “hey kid, what’s your name?”. The boy froze, clearly trying to remember, standing still long enough for Jimmy to realize his camera wasn’t flashing red light but his glasses definitely were. “My name is Dennis, Dennis Fletcher” the boy lied “the girl is named-“. Jimmy interrupted by pushing his hoodie flaps back and revealing his gun “I’m gonna stop you right there kid because I know exactly who you are Leroy”. Upon hearing this the boy, who was actually Encyclopedia began to sweat, he had a plan for when things got dangerous but it was nothing more than running, and it’s hard to outrun a bullet from this close. Sally Who was the girl dressed as a ghost, looked at him wondering what his plan was. “Well sir, the thing is RUN!!!” In an instant, the two kids shot out like Olympic runners and bolted away from Jimmy. “You little shits can’t hide from me!! THEY’RE BY THE CRANES!!”

The two detectives ran for their lives ducking behind a large crane, Encyclopedia thought quickly and rolled an empty barrel in front of them for extra cover. After catching her breath, Sally voiced some rational complaints “you have a real talent for getting us SHOT AT!!” Encyclopedia rolled his eyes “I know!!” Bullets bang in the air and as Jimmy and the rest of the dealers try to shoot at them. The shots were wild and erratic, clearly trying to scare them off, not kill. “Why am I not surprised anymore!!” Sally said to herself “a ghost! A fucking ghost are you high!!”. Encyclopedia defended his idea “it was a clever ruse. Besides I just needed them to shoot so someone can call the police” Sally thumped him on the forehead “why didn’t YOU CALL THEM DUMBASS!!” she asked him. He rolled his eyes as if the answer was so obvious “you know why”. At that moment the bullets stopped, giving the two kids a second to catch their breaths. “Did they run out?” Sally asked almost looking over before getting pulled down by Encyclopedia “no” he clarified “obviously they want us to look out and get a face full of guns!”

The two of them looked around for anything to defend themselves. “I found a metal pipe,” Sally said excitedly, already thinking about how to ambush their attackers. “I got a paint can” Enny replied, “it’ll make for a good diversion”. Sally observed the can and felt the metal encasing the pain, it seemed to slightly give “I’ll chuck the can at them”. “No” Encyclopedia protested “you’re better with the pipe, I'll throw the paint can,” he said grabbing the can. “You throw like a boy” Sally retorted, “it’s you throw like a girl” Enny corrected “and I don't need to hit them”. Looking from outside their cover Enny saw that three of the shooters were waiting for them, he could also hear sirens. He knew that if those dealers heard it they would split so in an instant he threw the paint can against the wall and everyone on the docks heard a loud SPLAT. The next three minutes were insane, Enny ducked behind the barrel as the assailants, now with an impromptu face painting, blind fired. When the first clip fell Sally ran out and whacked two gunmen with the pipe leading to loud crunches and screaming. Finally, the sirens got louder and the police entered the docks. 

“Freeze” sheriff Brown shouted, stepping out of his squad car and aiming his gun at the corrupt D.A. “Sheriff, thank god you came here,” Holmstead said trying to hide his true reason for being there “I heard noises and-”. “Cut the bullshit Holmstead, we got a tip about you dealing” the sheriff cut off, cuffing the District Attorney at the same time. “We got some more over here, you won’t believe this” another officer announced. Sheriff Brown walked alongside the officer and was not prepared to see the paint covered crooks writhing in pain. “Good Lord what the hell happened?” the Sheriff asked, leading the officer to laugh “get this Brown. Some kids threw paint at these crooks and whacked them in the legs and face”. “Kids? Here around a crime scene this late?” asked the sheriff looking around for them “you think they were buying?”, “no way chief” the officer replied “from what these scumbags told me they were here to bust it” the officer then smiled in impressed pride but the sheriff did not smile, in fact, he rolled his eyes because he knew exactly who the children were. “LEROY BROWN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!” the sheriff shouted with all the anger of a very annoyed parent. At that moment Encyclopedia walked out sheepishly with his hands up and smiled, awkwardly greeting the sheriff with “hey dad...what’s going on?”. 

Chapter 3 

Idaville police offices 1:15 AM 

Enny’s dad was already pretty pissed off to see him meddling near another crime scene this late at night, he was even more upset once he found out he had dragged Sally alongside him again, and his anger only grew once he realized that he snuck out and that his wife would be terrified once he brought him home. So by the time sheriff Brown had pilled the kids in his car, he was not in the best mood. During the drive to the police station, he didn’t talk at all. Encyclopedia thought his dad would kill him if he didn’t Sally most likely would, she was a brown girl in a small town who hit two white-collar criminals in the legs. They clearly had connections with the corrupt D.A., they could get off despite the evidence he had and she could end up with a record. Sally was thinking the same thing, except she was worried about what her parents would say and at the same time thinking about how she was going to murder him. “I’m gonna beat your big fat head book brain” Sally muttered towards her partner. “You always say that Khalil” Encyclopedia snarked back. 

This form of back and forth continued all the way to the station with the Sheriff ushering in the kids silently. Sheriff Brown sat Sally outside his office, right in view of his office window, “Sit here while I call your folks” he instructed, “Leroy get in my office”. The kids gave longing looks of concern to each other as the door shut; sheriff Brown sat in his chair behind the desk and took a deep breath. Encyclopedia had never seen him this mad before and was about to apologize until his father cut him off. “YOU SNUCK INTO THE DOCKS AFTER CURFEW, WENT NEAR AN ACTIVE DRUG DEAL, ALMOST GOT SHOT, DESTROYED PUBLIC PROPERTY, AND SCARED ME AND YOUR MOTHER HALF TO DEATH!! Not to mention that you almost got sally killed!” his dad’s voice was loud and booming, yet also had a tired tone, because he had been doing this since his son was nine years old. Encyclopedia began his defense “first of all I wasn’t there to get drugs”. “yeah that’s obvious” Sheriff Brown yelled taking off the baseball cap Enny had on “you were dressed like Stephen fucking Spielberg!”. Encyclopedia protested “I didn’t destroy public property, I threw a paint can”. “on to a BUILDING, that’s vandalism” the sheriff explained. Encyclopedia “I had to distract them Chief”  
The sheriff rolled his eyes “don’t call me chief Leroy! I’m your dad” he commanded. 

Encyclopedia felt a wave of shame wash over him “sorry, but I did stop them, I reported it and got evidence”. The Sheriff, exasperated, cut his son off again “That's not the point I don’t care about the investigation. I care about my son almost dying and putting another kid in danger!”. Encyclopedia’s eyes stayed stuck towards his shoes, lights humming in his ears and drowsiness starting to take hold “I am sorry”. “I know you are, You always are” the sheriff sighed, placing his knuckles on the desk. “I’m thankful Okay. Really I am, what you found is gonna put them away, but you can’t keep doing this,” he warned, and he was right. When he was younger and was simply busting faked artifacts and fossils by the Tigers, nobody cared that much; but now he was in high school, and teenagers hanging around criminals and interfering with police procedures carried more consequences. “Just wait outside until your mom gets here” his dad ordered, “we will deal with you at home”. Encyclopedia got out of his chair, nearly slipping off from the jeans he was wearing. “I’m sorry dad” he quietly uttered, every little move made felt monumental. Walking towards the door, grabbing the handle, twisting it, and the handle clicking, the hinges squeaking and the door shutting. The noise echoing in his ears. 

Sally was twiddling her thumbs in the office chair. She stretched her arms trying to get as much air as possible in her nervous state. Enny had made some big blunders before but this was next level. Christ, they infiltrated a drug deal, she broke a guy’s legs. She was gonna get a charge, her abba and momma would be so pissed. Maybe they would be grateful for the evidence they got and they’d get off with a slap on the wrist. “Yeah right,” she thought “and Santa Claus will acquit them himself”. By the time Encyclopedia had gotten out of the office, she was beyond worried about him. “What did he say?” she asked, her throat dry with fear. Encyclopedia slumped next to her in the wooden chair, bumping into the wall. Sally had only seen him this miserable when Bugs and his goons tripped him in the halls or in 7th grade when he got an atomic swirly. “Hey, bookbrain? You there?” she asked, shaking his knee teasing him. Encyclopedia’s mouth barely moved as he responded “typical stuff” he spoke through a frown. “I'm reckless but useful. I’m scaring my mom. This can’t keep happening.” Sally sighed, feeling as if a 100-pound weight were removed from her stomach. From the way he looked, she was pretty sure Enny was going to jail. “I was worried, so I'll see you in what? A month? Two months?” Sally asked with an air of snark. She knew that their parents were grounding them, they’ve been doing this round and round since grade school. It was a process, nay a ritual they performed. It got formulaic at times but, it was fun. It's a ritual she’d hate to stop practicing. “You look sadder than usual” she observed and he did look absolutely miserable. “It's my dad” he admitted “he just looked hopeless, like he gave up on trying to keep me out of trouble”. Sally looked at him baffled “is that a bad thing? I thought that’s what you wanted?”. Encyclopedia shook his head asking “why does it feel like it?”. The two of them sat down tired, half asleep. Things began to seem still as if they were the one movie paused in a theatre of other films on fast forward. 

Chapter 4 

Brown Residence 2:00 AM 

“Do you like to hurt me Leroy?” Mrs. Brown asked, she had been crying until the moment he came home escorted by his dad. Then she got angry; very, very angry. “I swear to God what the hell are we supposed to do with you! Sneaking out, fighting hardcore criminals you swore to stop after you got kidnapped!” she continued to pace around the living room, making laps around the coffee table. “Mom, look i’m sorry okay” Enny said, his hands out surrendering his phone before she could confiscate it. “Put that down, wait now give me it, wait no i don't care!!” his mother screamed. Encyclopedia had never seen his mom so upset before, well except for the kidnapping incident. “Just go to bed” she ordered “we can deal with this in the morning”. Mrs Brown sat on the couch and placed her face in her hands, wiping tears. Encyclopedia left his phone on the table and walked upstairs solemnly. 

“This night has been a disaster” Encyclopedia thought falling into bed. He was screwed. He was toast, he was going to reform school, or jail, or somewhere bad kids like him would be shipped off to. Then it hit him, like really hit him, he dragged Sally down with him. Maybe even lower. He had the white upper middle class privilege for these antics to be blown off as shenanigans, Sally was nowhere near that lucky. She’d get blamed for influencing him. He most likely ruined her life. “Preposterous” he said out loud to further dismiss that terrible possibility. He decided to check in with Sally and see how she was holding up. Since his phone was downstairs he used his computer, which was tucked under the bed. He opened up his Imessage and texted her. 

Me: U up?  
Me: did you lose ur phone?  
Me: Update me at school k?  
Khalil-co worker #1: I'm here don't panic  
Me: I wasn't. Ur parents upset?  
Khalil-co worker #1: obvs  
Khalil-co worker #1: they’re not happy about me getting arrested because of the stupid white boy  
Me: none taken  
Khalil-co worker #1: no offense  
Khalil-co worker #1: damnit can you see the future??!!  
Me: ;)  
Khalil-co worker #1: answer me neutron  
Me: oof nickelodeon references?  
Khalil-co worker #1: yeah  
Me: you’re wonderful  
Khalil-co worker #1: I try  
Khalil-co worker #1: so your parents chew you out yet?  
Me: mom was pissed, dad was tired. Lost the phone for at least a month if I had to guess  
Khalil-co worker #1: we may not ever hang out again  
Me: they always say that  
Khalil-co worker #1: they might mean it this time. They think we were hooking up

This threw Enny for a loop, he never really thought of Sally that way, well honestly he has thought about that but it never held such a place in his mind that he brought it up. The closest thing they had to a date was in 6th grade to a carnival after solving an array of rabbit murders. But he did understand how it appears when a boy sneaks off with your daughter after dark towards a nearly abandoned area. A dockside HJ isn’t completely out of the reasonable assumption box. 

Me: that is ridiculous!!  
Khalil co-worker #1: ikr  
Khalil co-worker #1: you’re not that cute  
Me: you think I'm cute?  
Khalil co-worker #1: no shut up  
Khalil co-worker #1: as in a puppy  
Me: you love puppies  
Khalil co-worker #1: yeah but I’m not a furry  
Me: jury’s still out on that Sal  
Khalil co-worker #1: I swear I will slug you through the phone  
Me: you misspelled kiss  
Khalil co-worker #1: I will kill you  
Me: *kiss  
Khalil co-worker #1: you’re terrible, I quit  
Me: no you don’t  
Khalil co-worker #1: I will  
Me: surrrreeee  
Khalil co-worker #1: >:(  
Me: yikes okay. I'm sry  
Khalil co-worker #1: you better be bookbrain  
Me: pinky swear  
Me: can you believe this all started over a kid scared of a dock monster  
Khalil-co worker #1: ikrrr  
Khalil-co worker #1: we can tell him there are no monsters making noises at the docks. Just drug dealers!!  
Me: yay!!

Enny was relieved to see that Sally was okay. Her parents weren’t at all abusive but they were pretty strict. He was also very aware that her parents were nowhere near fond of him and if it we’re not for his friendship with their daughter, they’d probably hate him. He would have kept talking with her like this all night, until one text he got changed his life.

*new message from AnarchiSK: im back* 

The moment this text entered his phone, he immediately did a double-take. This number wasn’t supposed to actually text back. Because the person who owned the number killed himself. He copied the number from an article for some reason, a reason which he never thought of until it finally texted back. The messed up part was who the number was for, Simon Kelleher. 

Me: holy shit! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!  
Khalil-co worker #1: what is it?  
Me: I just got a message from Simon Kellher  
Khalil-co worker #1: who?  
Me: the guy who killed himself and made it look like a murder  
Me: he ran a gossip column at Bayview high  
Me: he had this huge plan  
Me: it was national news  
*new message from AnarchiSK: I heard you missed me*  
Me: I gotta take this

*he then switches to the text contact for AnarchiSK*  
AnarchiSK: im back  
AnarchiSK: i heard you missed me  
Me: nice try  
AnarchiSK: Excuse me?  
Me: this whole copycat simon thing, i’ve been expecting it since the AMA  
AnarchiSK: this AMA? 

| Lazarus_Armpit  
| If you could solve the crime of any criminal in the world who would it be  
| | BreathingWikipedia  
| | Simon Kelleher, honestly I wish I had lived in Bayview or had the chance to solve who killed  
| | him. Too bad corpses can’t commit crimes. Unless they’re James Moriarty. Lol :)

Me: the same  
Me: point?  
AnarchiSK: the point is you missed me  
Me: no i “missed” Simon not a pathetic copycat  
AnarchiSK: I get that, nobody really missed me. And there were a lot of copycats, poseurs, wannabes. Trust me, I'm the real deal.  
Me: any evidence to back that up?  
AnarchiSK: tune in to the ESPNU station at 3 pm tomorrow.  
Me: why should I?  
AnarchiSK: for proof  
Me: bullshit  
AnarchiSK: *Read at 2:10* 

Enny couldn’t believe what he was reading, he knew this had to be an imitator because Simon was dead. The guy literally killed himself. Enny knew the story well, mostly because of how impressed he was that something this crazy happened in real life. Simon Kellher was a highschool student who ran a gossip column at Bayview high school in California. One day Simon got four people who he had grievances against, Bronwyn Rojas, Nate Maculley, Addy Pretis, and Cooper Clay, then drank a cup lined with peanut oil and died from anaphylactic shock. This is when the story goes apeshit. A post goes up on Simon’s gossip app that appears to be one of the detention kids confessing to Simon’s murder. That compiled with the dirt simon has on each of the kids, it seems almost certain that one of those kids killed him, and it was easy to see why. Simon had found out that Bronwyn cheated on a chemistry test right after she applied to Yale, Nate was a dealing delinquent one strike from jail, Addy cheated on her boyfriend and Cooper was a gay athlete. Easy motives. This led to the kids trying to investigate who really killed simon. This seemed pointless until Simon’s 4chan got leaked and he was revealed as a revenge crazed loner who browses school shooting message boards. Honestly that part shouldn’t have shocked anyone. Being a bit of a loser himself, Encyclopedia could see blowing off steam on a message board. To him, Simon’s image seemed intact and the kids could still be guilty. 

Then the twist happened, Simon wasn’t murdered, and the whole scheme was revealed. It was an amazing plan. Simon convinced a few friends, Janae and Jake to frame Addy and then they we’re going to release his confession in a year. Had it succeeded it would have been amazing, now it was just one more failed plot from a delusional loner. But something about Simon made Enny keep thinking about this case. His last words. According to everyone present in the room, the last thing Simon said was about the breakfast club. In detention Simon pointed out everyone’s stereotypes and called them the breakfast club. Bronwyn being a brain, Cooper being an athlete, Addy being a princess and Nate being a criminal. When asked what he was Simon said he was the omniscient narrator, to which Bronwyn replied there isn’t one in the breakfast club, so Simon said: “there is one in life”. That’s what got to Enny, the omniscient narrator. Why would he say that if he didn’t plan on being around? If he were smart, he should have planned on finding a way to fake his own death. He should have found a way to stick around and puppeteer everything. But he didn’t, and that’s why the case feels so incomplete.

Encyclopedia walked to his desk and pulled a folder from the bottom third drawer. This was the one case folder Sally never saw. The one folder he didn’t keep in his treehouse. The folder for the Bayview case. He didn’t open it, he just looked at the folder’s name, written in sharpie on the front of the folder. The letters all uppercase seemed as confusing as greek, THE OMNISCIENT NARRATOR, “why did you do it” he asked the folder, and by proxy Simon, somehow both expecting an answer but knowing he wouldn’t get one. Then he realized the name of the contact the supposed Simon had, AnarchiSK. That was the username Simon used on his revenge will be my forum. After the case, he was sure people would copy it. The images were on the news. But nobody did. Because Simon was a God to anyone who might try. 

After the first forum got shut down twenty more appeared. When those got shut down, there were a hundred by the end of the week. Some with subtle names like r/evengence or r/etribution to very clear homages to their inspiration with titles like r/simon’slegacy and r/aboutthat2. All of them had one rule, nobody was allowed to use Simon’s name, ever. Anyone who did got banned. It was seen as disrespectful to use his name. It wasn't just on the forums, they also banned people who used it on other websites. Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, even your messaging app; if you were found as having that username or any variation on it you were kicked immediately. So the question ate him, who would risk that just to contact him. “Maybe it is him?” Encyclopedia asked himself “yeah right". 

Chapter 5 

Agatha Christie High School 2:55 

Sally stood entering the combination to her locker. The day had been beyond stressful. She woke up to a silent breakfast with her parents still disappointed in her actions from last night. Her parents had taken her phone so she wasn’t able to talk to Charlie in between classes. Charlie was another one of Encyclopedia’s employees. He was a kid we consulted about bones and DNA samples. He started out as a kid collecting teeth we would bother but eventually became our forensic expert. He was more empathetic than Encyclopedia so they talked about literally everything. The boys she liked, the boys he liked, which girls were bitches, which makeup was the best, typical girly stuff she didn’t feel like talking to Enny about. Charlie was the closest to a lady friend she had, which she realized was pretty offensive and sad. But she didn’t care, most of the other girls never really got to know her. She knew a few of them but not many she could trust. She knew she could be well-liked if she tried, hell up till fifth grade she was near popular. Now she was known as the angry girl, the girl who would sucker punch anybody talking shit towards her. She would snap back at snide gossipy comments instead of blowing it off like most other girls, and that made her dangerous to the others. So in the meantime, she had Charlie, who was currently leaning on the adjacent locker. 

“No phone for the foreseeable future?” Charlie asked, shocked “that’s just pure evil. Your parents realize that most of the world revolves around your phone right?”. “Look don't worry Charlie I still have my computer for school, I just have to be home by 4:00 now. '' Sally comforted, Charlie was a lot of things, overdramatic was definitely one of them. “I just can’t believe you still hang out with him after all of this” Charlie scolded “all this work and sneaking around for that D? I expected more from you young lady” said charlie wagging his finger in her face to further sell the disapproving mother act he was performing. Sally rolled her eyes hard “How many times do I have to tell you that I don't do this because I have a thing for Enny, he’s my boss” she explained. Charlie had been shipping them since they started working together. “You didn’t deny it” Charlie sang at her, and she cringed realizing she didn’t. Maybe she had a bit of a thing for Encyclopedia, it wasn’t a big deal. Plenty of girls think their friends are cute, that doesn’t mean they want to hook up with them. Plus she knew that Enny would never consider that as a possibility. He was just a guy she hung out with enough to kind of develop feelings for him. But it wasn’t like an official crush, just a slight one. “So what if I do?” she asked Charlie then teasingly remarked, “it’s not like you’d tell him, Park”. “No, but only because I love the drama.” Charlie teased through a smile, Sally both hated and loved when Charlie was a dramatic bitch. 

“Even if I were to have anything close to romantic feelings for Enny, what makes you think he’d like me back?” Sally asked Charlie, “he’s a total Spock, there’s a reason I call him bookbrain”.  
“Spock loved Kirk, your point is invalid”  
“I’m not kirk”  
“Kirk saved Spock's life over and over, you’ve done that for Encyclopedia nearly every day”  
This was true, and the main reason why he would never see her as more than a friend. She knew that guys aren’t exactly crazy for girls who save their lives. It's embarrassing, emasculating. And even though he tried to hide it, she could tell that it was. Besides Encyclopedia was very neutral, he tried his hardest not to be emotional. He could be happy or sad but with romantic emotions, he was a blank slate. “Crushes are emotional holes in the submarine” good old bookbrain would say. “Speaking of saving lives” Charlie announced to her pointing at a crowd of people cheering and filming on their phones. From the center of the crowd, she could see Enny head first in a trash can being kicked by four goons. “Here I come to save the day,” Sally muttered to herself. She made her way through the crowd of schoolmates getting various shouts of “watch it” or “stop shoving” or even a “fuck you, man”. What she found in the center didn’t surprise her. 

“Cmon chickenshit, you gotta fight your way out” Bugs chortled, holding Encyclopedia in a trashcan by his feet. “Let me out of here you fucking insect” She heard Enny shout at him. “I think this dork is thirsty,'' Jess Rae joked, emptying a water bottle down the trash can and all over Enny’s face. Clearly she had to intervene. “Put him down, now!” she yelled and the crowd went silent. The students immediately parted and more phones went up, now the show was beginning. Bugs smirked and looked into the can “good news shit, your little girlfriend is here to save your pussy ass” then dropped him into the trash, his legs falling off the sides. “You want him out, go get him” Bugs instructed, moving out of the way and letting her pass. Sally was apprehensive but her friend was in a trash can so she had to help him out. She figured that maybe Bugs was smart enough to just let them go and avoid getting his ass kicked and preserve his dignity. Sadly she was wrong as she found herself tripped and on the floor. “Yikes, you’ve got a case of clumsy bitch” Bugs laughed, leading to a few chuckles from the peanut gallery and his cronies. She was already mad but she went full-on pissed once Jess grabbed the trashcan and dumped Enny and plenty of garbage on her. Sally got up with force and starred Bugs in the face “Okay now I'm mad”. The crowd made various “Oohs” and “Aahs” as Bugs got closer “and what are you going to do about it sweetheart?” his friends all got into position to fight.  
“I’m gonna let you have the first swing,” Sally told him smirking, shocking everyone in the vicinity. Bugs grinned widely, not realizing he had fallen right into her trap. He reached to swing and just before his first made contact, Sally grabbed his fist and slammed it into a locker. The locker now had a large fist-sized dent and Bugs was hunched over holding his hand in pain. “OH, YOU BITCH!” Bugs spat at her feet, “get her!” he commanded his underlings. Two of the goons, whose names Sally hadn’t bothered to learn, charged at her. The first one was faster and got there first so she punched his in the nose as he ran towards her. The second one tackled her while the first one stumbled back, giving her a great distance to knee him in the groin and let out a loud “FUUUUUUUUUUUCK”. Once the second one fell off of her she went to finish the first one, now with Jess backing him up. “You’re dead meat sand bitch” Jess shouted, throwing a punch only for Sally to move out of the way and kick him in the chest, then finish the job with a face kick once Jess was doubled over. The first one seemed to take the message loud and clear and ran off. “You done?” she shouted at them, eyes full of anger and some indescribable wet food spilling over her hijab and getting into her hair. “Nice job, you saved your faggot boyfriend” Bugs retorted, “no matter what you do he’ll always be a pussy”, he pushed through the crowd and left, the crowd beginning to disperse. Some out of boredom and some out of disappointment. Sally walked over to where Encyclopedia was laying down and pulled him up, “you all good?” she asked her trash covered friend. “Thank you,” Enny said with his head down, “really, I needed it” he then sniffed that air and cringed “we need a change of clothes”. Perfect not only had she embarrassed him, she now smelled like ass. 

After getting a change of clothes and some wipes from Enny’s locker, they sat in the library and talked about the message that Simon sent him last night. “You don’t believe he actually came back to life do you?” Sally asked him “I mean that’s basically impossible”. “Yeah so was the moon landing” Encyclopedia mentioned, “besides what's the harm in listening to one radio cast”. Sally knew the harm, it was boring as hell. After all the long stakeouts, days of interrogation, and mapping out new crime spots in town she thought nothing could be more boring. Then today she discovered sports radio, and now she knew what hell was. “When does this Cooper guy start talking,” she asked with an exasperated sigh, Encyclopedia rolled his eyes “It's been like 10 minutes Sal, relax”. Sally, with her head on the table, muttered “and they haven’t talked about MMA fighting at all”  
“Not every sport is MMA”  
“But that's the one sport that matters”  
“Sweaty women hitting each other is fun, but irrelevant to the case at hand”  
After many ads for Fanduel and a few upcoming games, they finally reached the Student-Athlete Focus Segment and Cooper’s interview. 

Dave Amrstrong: welcome back folks this is Dave Armstong back with the Student Athlete Focus. Today I’m here to talk with Cooper Clay from California State about his experiences as a gay athlete and his work in activism. So how are you Cooperstown?  
Cooper: Well I’m doing great Dave, it’s a dream come true for me and my dad to be on here.  
Dave Armstrong: I would have guessed, he sounded pretty excited when we told him.

“This is torture” Sally whispered, “why would Simon have you watch this?”  
“Keep watching and we might find out” Encyclopedia whispered back. Sally stared at the laptop screen in boredom as the interview continued.

Dave Armstrong: So I hear you and your partner Kris are starting a charity to help queer youth who end up outed and homeless. An alarming population that accounts for 40% of all homeless youth in America.  
Cooper: Yes, the Top Secret foundation. We help find these kids safe places to live and to get them off the street.  
Dave Armstrong: Now I think we can all remember when you yourself were outed by a harmful post by, who was it, Simon Kelleher?

Sally saw the pause Cooper was taking in the station. Once Dave had mentioned that detail of the Bayview Four case, Encyclopedia had taken out a folder that Sally did not recognize. “What is that?” she asked him accusatively, “Just a case file on the Bayview Four, no biggie” he responded nonchalantly. “When were you going to tell me? That you had a whole case file on Bayview” she cocked her head to the side and placed a hand under her chin. “You’re sounding like a housewife,” he joked. “I’m not mad I’m just curious” Sally explained, “you promised full transparency to all your employees”. “It’s just for fun” Encyclopedia promised, playfully cupping her face “well it was for fun until last night”. Sally grabbed his hands and squeezed them “do not put your hands on my face again” she moved his hands down and was now staring at him, dissecting his very soul with her pupils. “If you’re wondering if I knew about this before” Encyclopedia started “I didn’t I swear, now please let go of my hand before we get shipped even harder” Sally dropped his hands and looked back at the screen. 

Dave Armstrong: okay it’s time for some calls, let’s open up the phone line and ask the athlete of the hour some questions.  
Cooper: have at me! 

The phone rang twice, a digital pre-recorded ring used by all radio stations. Eventually, the ring stopped. 

Dave Armstrong: alright caller you’re on  
Caller: *talking through tears* is...is this Cooper Clay?... COOPER IS THAT YOU??  
Radio host: *awkwardly* yes ma’am it is are you okay?  
Cooper: Wait, Keely? Keely, what’s going on? 

Upon Cooper recognizing the caller, Encyclopedia opened the case file and flipped through the pages until he found a page with Keely’s name on it. “Oh my God, that’s Cooper’s Ex-girlfriend,” Encyclopedia told her, he then handed over a page with Cooper’s photo on it. The page listed everything relevant to the case. Under a section labeled grievances was that he was dating Keely. This was a problem because Simon had a huge crush on her. That’s when they realized why they had to watch this. “What’s going on?” Sally asked Encyclopedia, hoping he had an explanation. “I think...she’s being forced to read this? Encyclopedia guessed, “she doesn’t sound like she wants to do this” 

Dave Armstrong: you know her?  
Keely: why...why didn’t you answer my Emails. I gave you a week...now this nice girl has to die, INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE, I HAVE TO DIE!!!  
Cooper: oh my god! OH MY GOD!! WHAT DO WANT FROM ME!!!  
Dave Armstrong: Okay we’re gonna end this call-  
Keely: NOOOO!! IF YOU HANG UP HE’LL KILL ME!! And I’m not just talking to you, Cooper I’m talking to...the Encyclopedia?

Encyclopedia froze in his seat. “What the fuck?” Sally asked him, then repeating it shaking his shoulder “what the actual fuck dude!”. Her mind was blown beyond repair, she felt like her brain actually exploded but the bits of cranium stayed in her head and was sticking to the inside of her skull. She reached under her headscarf and scratched, expecting the bits of brain to shift and clump. I mean he actually said Enny’s name. Suddenly she felt something she hadn’t felt in years, fear. 

Cooper: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO AN ENCYCLOPEDIA!! 

“They said it again!” Sally shouted at him, “dude! Say something!?” she demanded, how could he stand so still when a literal criminal was addressing him on satellite radio! 

Keely: *whimpers* okay I’ll read it!! I’m back...I bet this is one twist you weren’t expecting, but as I once told a certain brain, there is an omniscient narrator in life. But I’m going beyond Bayview this time. And I’m very excited to see my old friends.

Sally stood up and started pacing around the table trying to understand what the hell was happening. Is any of this actually real? How was any of this possible? What shit had Encyclopedia gotten himself into? What did Simon want with him? How did she fit into this? And more importantly, how the hell was Enny sitting so still? 

Keely: last time they said I was making a movie, that I was delusional. They said I was a crazed loner, a wannabe, that I was crazy. Maybe I am, I don't care. All you need to know is that it’s me and I have some getting even to do. So let me be absolutely clear, I’m not making a movie...I’m making a snuff film. 

There were only a few seconds between Keely reading the last part and the gunshot that followed over the radio. Sally stopped pacing and stood still, bracing herself. From where she was standing she could see Enny jump in his seat. Not even he could have seen that coming, she ran out of the room and vomited in the girl's room. She bent over the toilet, her face in the bowl, and her hands and feet on the filth of the floor. She fell over and curled into the ball, the side of her face shielded by the thin purple fabric between her and the bathroom floor, sometimes it paid to be Muslim. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Simon Kellher was dead, and now he was back. Not only was he back, but he also found a way to kill a girl. Why her? Why now? It had been a year since he died and nobody had done anything in a vague homage to Simon. Now, this was happening, now she was vomiting in a bathroom with her face down on the floor. All over a wannabe ghost, holy shit. 

“Sal! Sally are you okay?” she lifted her head off the floor, looks like bookbrain finally got up. “I can’t come in, this is the girl's room. Are you doing alright?”. She was far from alright “I’m fine” she lied, swallowing back the remnants of vomit still stained on her tongue and throat. She heard footsteps coming in and tried to clean herself up and straighten herself. She felt some relief once she saw that it was Encyclopedia, covering his eyes with a shirt to preserve modesty, she found this adorable “you don’t need to cover your eyes” she told him “I’m not naked I swear”. Enny uncovered his eyes and sat on the toilet seat next to her, “that was pretty intense huh?”. “Yeah no shit, what the hell was that!” Sally buried her head in her knees and laid her head on Enny’s knees, “what have you done?”. “I did nothing,” Encyclopedia explained to her, “he messaged me! I have no idea why he wants me.” Enny handed her some paper towels to wipe the dried barf from the corner of her mouth and to wipe any other parts of her that happened to be stained. Encyclopedia looked down at his friend “I haven’t seen you like this before”, a wave of embarrassment washed over her, “I know, I try very hard” Sally wiped her eyes and stared at the ceiling “A woman is dead”. “We don’t know that” Enny cut off, he knew where this might be going and wanted her to stay “maybe she lived”. “We aren’t doing this” Sally commanded, “you’re not doing this, you’re emailing this psycho and telling him to piss off”. He grabbed her hand before she could leave “you know I can’t”. “Why?’ she asked “why can’t you just walk away!” before he could defend himself she covered his mouth with her hands. “Just shut up okay, you’re a kid! We were just in middle school a year ago”.  
Encyclopedia “But we’re high schoolers now!”  
Sally “We’re 14!”  
Encyclopedia “I’m 15, and you’re a badass”  
Sally “look at me you stubborn, stupid, Sherlock. This isn’t a game, we could get hurt, you could get hurt...and I don't know how I would live without you.”  
Encyclopedia “hey, cmon Khalil I-”  
Sally “Dude, I can’t do this one. This is too intense.”  
And with that Sally walked away, hoping her friend would come to his senses and not risk his life.


	2. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected challenge, Encyclopedia once again confronts Simon through text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry for the slow start and chapter adding. I had apps.

Chapter 6 

Brown Residence 4:00 pm 

Even in the short 30 minutes, it took for Encyclopedia to get home the internet was buzzing about the ESPNU interview. Dozens of media sites were talking about the sudden and unexpected resurrection of Simon Keller. Twitter, Facebook, and hell some news sites like CNN and Fox News were discussing the implications of idolizing a loner like Simon and how this might further deify him. 4Chan was ecstatic, Tumblr was on edge and Reddit was split between the two camps. Things only got crazier once police got dispatched and found Keely’s body in her apartment near UCLA, this was real, this was actually happening. And while Encyclopedia wanted to be horrified by this he also felt pretty excited. “I have a supervillain, an honest to God supervillain holy shit!” Enny thought to himself sitting at home flipping through the omniscient narrator casefile. His eyes froze on the picture of Simon he printed out from the news. This was his enemy, his Moriarty, his Michael Meyers. Suddenly a shocking vibration came from his pockets. He jumped in his chair only to realize it was merely his phone. Enny reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone. 

AnarchiSK: hell of a news day huh?  
Me: did you kill Keely.   
AnarchiSK: one of me did.   
Me: one of you? Is this some sort of anonymous legion thing??   
AnarchiSK: you could say that. In fact, you should say that. Because that is very correct.   
Me: so there’s more than one person, meaning Simon could still be dead.   
AnarchiSK: or maybe the fact I came back is why I have so many followers.   
Me: so you’re a zombie cult leader.   
AnarchiSK: you are a jokester, never thought I’d meet someone more sarcastic than me.   
Me: I try. Which one of your followers killed Keely?  
AnarchiSK: that’s what you wanna know? Out of everything?   
Me: who’s next?   
AnarchiSK: who do you think…  
Me: your four detention buddies. You’re finishing your plan, aren’t you?   
AnarchiSK: great minds DO think alike. Then again my little scene today made it pretty clear.   
Me: killing your former crush. Classic.   
AnarchiSK: Brown, Brown, Brown. I have enough respect for you to use capital letters in text   
AnarchiSK: Certainly you have enough respect not to call me an incel   
Me: I’m just stating facts   
AnarchiSK: that was about Cooper, not me. If you’re wondering why her, I rolled a dice 

Encyclopedia stopped texting for a while and dropped his jaw. A dice? A Goddamn dice? What in the hell? This guy was clearly messing with him because...a dice? 

Me: there is no way a dice decided who died. 

Suddenly a gif popped up in his messages and Encyclopedia clicked on it. Sure enough, a random dice generator rolled a number. It was five. 

AnarchiSK: Keely was three. There was always gonna be an opening death, gives the audience a   
AnarchiSK: kick.   
Me: audience?   
AnarchiSK: there are a lot watching already.   
AnarchiSK: soon more will be watching.   
AnarchiSK: hell there’s one watching you right now. 

Encyclopedia’s heart dropped, he jumped out of his chair almost knocking over his desk, and ran to his window. Moving the curtains and opening the pane he stuck his neck out of the window and looked at his sidewalk, finding nobody. Swiveling left and right looking frantically for any sign of people. There were some he recognized: Stacy from the college who was a dog walker, Mr. Lewis who smoked outside because his wife hates it, and a suspicious-looking little person with a camera that turned out to be a three-year-old with a sippy cup. “I’m losing my mind,” Enny told himself “I am very much losing my goddamn mind”. Then something troubling hit him, if this was an anonymous type deal, anyone could be involved. Maybe not the three-year-old but he could be watched by Stacy or Mr. Lewis, or hell some drone overhead that he couldn’t see. This was starting to get to him. 

Encyclopedia kept staring out of his window for minutes, the minutes turning to hours until he woke up at 1:00 AM on the floor in front of his window. The hot summer breeze blowing in the window had this been winter he’d wake up shivering. Instead, he was slightly sweaty...and drooling. He checked his phone for messages and saw an email in his inbox. The notification said the message came from Montgomery Lourdes from the SoCal Documentary Filmmakers Group. He had heard of them before. They worked on the documentary for Bayview four that came out a few months ago. It was nothing all too special, it felt like a behind the music special but for a staged murder. They asked about their lives, how they knew Simon, etcetera, and so forth. Monty had a special role in the documentary because he was a real Bayview alum. Enny didn't remember the year but he must have been a year above Simon because he knew him pretty well. Apparently, he heard about Simon’s plan a year before it went down, so maybe he could be an accomplice. So he was surprised when he opened the email and found this. 

Hello Leroy, 

My name is Montgomery Lourdes from the SoCal Documentary FIlmmakers Group. First of all, I would like to apologize for the inopportune time of this email, especially after today. I’m sure you’ve had a long day so I’ll cut to the chase. Recent events have caused the police to reopen the case on the Bayview four. My documentary group wants me to film the case in real-time for our next feature film. And since you have been contacted directly by whoever is behind this we would like to speak with you for the film. We’d also like your insight on the case given your rather intelligent analysis of the Bayview case and your understanding of Simon’s motives.

Please respond in time, Montgotney Lourdes SoCal Documentary Filmmakers Group. 

Encyclopedia sat on his bed trying to stabilize himself, he had just been asked for a psych profile on a mastermind criminal. “This day gets better and better” Enny whispered to himself. There was no other way to respond to this, he was in. Simon had called him out and he was answering the call. The danger didn’t matter because this was a challenge, and Leroy never backed down from a challenge by some creep. He wasn’t scared of Simon or any of his cronies, and he was going to take this bastard down. 

“Dear Monty” Encyclopedia typed in his email “I’m in”.


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Brown residence 12:07 pm

It was around noon when the doorbell rang downstairs, there Encyclopedia realized two things. One, it was Saturday and he slept in; and two this had to be Monty! What was he already doing here! He needed time to convince his parents, to maybe get Sally on camera. Hell, he needed to get his notes together!! The doorbell rings again as Leroy runs down the stairs. “I’ll get it” his dad shouted as he got out of bed. “I’m already here dad” Leroy shouted back as he opened the door to find exactly who he expected. “hey, my name is Montgomery Lourdes. I’m an amateur filmmaker working on the Bayview Four film” Enny froze in place, he had no idea what to do but let him in. Monty took off his brown hoodie and hung it on the door. “Sorry for coming in so suddenly but I had to speak with you after you were contacted by Simon Kelleher’. Before he could respond his parents came by the front door and saw Monty. “Excuse me, can we help you, sir?” Leroy’s father asked warily. “Not really” Monty responded matter of factly “but your son can”. 

Leroy’s parents sat slack-jawed once Monty had explained what happened to them. “Yep, he’s calling you his Sherlock to his Moriarity or something. And that’s not all, he’s targeted the rest of the Bayview four”. Encyclopedia’s eyes widened “oh my God”, THE Bayview four. Monty smirked and laughed under his breath “needless to say they’re nervous to meet you”.   
Encyclopedia was once again stunned “meet me?” he asked, why would they want to meet him. He was a nobody from a nowhere town in Indiana. They could have gone to a PI or the FBI but they chose me. Monty continued “Basically, I need you to come with me to California and stop Simon”. Encyclopedia stopped keeping his cool and jumped out of his seat “WHAT? Like Bayview California, like on an out of town case??”. Monty smiled “is that cool?” making an offer he already had an answer to. “YES!!” Encyclopedia responded in pure euphoria. Mrs. Brown was still comprehending that a real criminal was after her son, again “WHAT??”. Encyclopedia didn’t even stop to ask for details and instead asked “when do I leave?”. “EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN” Mrs. Brown interrupted "WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??” Encyclopedia turned around with his eyes filled with pleading “Mom. Dad. I know that you don’t like my more dangerous sleuthing and you have every right to be pissed after last night...but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!” Leroy got on his knees and held his hands as if he were praying.   
Mr. Brown pulled his son up and looked him in the eyes “this psychopath called you out, he’s clearly trying to lure you towards something!!”. “Sir I promise he will be protected at all times!!” Monty reassured Leroy’s father. 

Mr. Brown looked at his son “I’m sorry but I can’t let you go, this is far too dangerous” Encyclopedia was about to protest, but before he could Monty signaled him to sit. “I understand,” he said with disappointment “before I go, I have this letter addressed to you. A woman found out I was headed here and gave me this for you. Said it was important.”. Monty pulled a plain white envelope out of his pocket. Mr. Brown was caught off guard “oh,” he remarked taking the letter. A cold bead of sweat poured down his forehead as he saw who the letter was from, “oh um...honey...kitchen”. Mrs. Brown walked into the kitchen with her husband looking very worried. Encyclopedia turned towards Monty “what was that?” He asked. Monty answered with a wink “insurance”. After a solid 27 minutes, Mr. Brown re-entered the room looking very grey. It was a look Leroy knew far too well, guilt. Mr. Brown swallowed hard “what time is his flight?” he asked with a hollow voice. Encyclopedia’s alarm bells went off as “dad what’s wrong?” Leroy asked. “Nothing son” Mr. Brown lied “just...we’re nervous about your trip is all.”  
Encyclopedia was concerned. What had Monty showed his father that made him change his mind? Furthermore, how much about his family did Monty know in order to use the letter to his advantage. He would have to investigate the letter and Monty later because right now he was too excited. “yeah but...WHATEVS THANKS!!” he said hugging his parents and running upstairs. This was going to be his finest hour, he was up against a real foe. One thought to be dead for a year. Now he just had to get sally on board. This wouldn’t be too hard, she was his Watson, his Robin, the peanut butter to his jelly. He would have to convince her parents, a lot, but other than that there was no way she’d say no.


End file.
